Van Helsing 2: A Vampire's Beginning
by Blaze-LoganLover
Summary: Van Helsing is back. He meets a women who looks like Princess Anna but it isnt her. This new woman is Anastasia Dumond. Dracula is back too. Can VH defeat Dracula's brother, and save Anastasia all at the same time. I suck at summaries please read and revi
1. Chapter 1

Van Helsing: A Vampire's Beginning.

Disclaimer: I do not own Van Helsing. I have created the characters Sirus Dracula, Anastasia Dumond, and Countess Arianna.

Chapter 1:

It is a dark and cloudy night. The moon peeking out from behind a group of passing clouds. A young woman is standing in the middle of a dirt path that is on the edge of a village. On one side of the path the forest begins. On the other side there is the backs of the buildings in the village.

Shadows can play tricks on a person's mind. There are shadows falling everywhere on the path.

The young woman pulls her shawl tighter around her as a breeze blows through the trees. Suddenly she hears footsteps behind her and she freezes where she is standing. Unsure if she should move or stay where she is at. She slowly turns around and sees the shadow of a man in a cloak go back into hiding amongst the trees. Suddenly a voice crys out from the darkness.

"Arianna, what are you doing out here on such a night like this. Supper's ready come along" Said a young woman with beautiful brown hair in a dark cloak.

"Anna, I was going for a walk and" replied the black haired, black eyed beauty.

"Don't call me that! You know I dont like" interupted the fiery eyed brunette.

"-being called that. I know I'm sorry Anastasia it slipped." replied Arianna with a meek smile that was mean't to ask Anastasia's forgiveness. It worked.

"That's alright... Come on now lets get some food before we both starve" replied Anastasia with a forgiving look.

Anastasia and Arianna both walk together back towards the cottage.

(A/N: Thats it. I know its a short chapter but this is my first Van Helsing fan fic. I promise to have a second chapter soon. Thanks. Please read and review.

Luv, Blaze-LoganLover.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Disclaimer: I dont own Van Helsing.

Anastasia Dumond and Countess Arianna are sitting in their little cottage eating their supper. The fire is burning in the fireplace, casting a dim lighting over the cottage. There are a few candles lit around the room to add more light. Anastasia has her cloak off and on a peg next to the door. She is wearing a tight corset type shirt with a blouse underneath, along with tight pants and riding boots. Her dark brown hair shimmers under the dim lighting reflecting her usual blonde hue off of the dark brown. She keeps her hair tied back with a leather cord.

(A/N: I got her outfit from Princess Anna from the movie. I guess you can say I based my character off of her.)

While eating the meal which was supposed to be bread and stew Countess Arianna was watching Anastasia. Arianna seems to be searching for something but she doesn't know what. All through the meal Anastasia doesn't notice that Arianna is staring at her because she is off in her own world.

"What is it Anastasia" asks a concerned Arianna.

"I'm just thinking" replied Anastasia who is now looking straight at Arianna.

"You always seem troubled. Whats the matter" asks Arianna.

"Nothing I"

Annastasia is interupted by a loud thump that came from the roof above them sending a cloud of dust on top of both women. Anastasia immediately reaches for her cloak and bow and arrows. Then she reaches down to her waist to check for her gun in its holster.

"Stay here. I can't keep you safe" Anastasia told Arianna in a panicked terrifyed voice.

Arianna looks at her friend in surprise.

"Excuse me but I can take care of myself" yelled an angry looking Arianna.

"Fine then" replied an angry Anastasia in a loud voice.

Anastasia leaves her friend's side and walks out the door. Arianna hurridly follows.

"What are they" asks a fearful Arianna as she follows the creatures with her eyes.

"Wherewolves. Three of them" replied a very focused Anastasia.

"Do you have your"

"Silver bullets. Yes" interrupted Anastasia as a wherewolf jumps out of the woods.

Anastasia turns to look at the wherewolf that just appeared before her. She brings her hand down to the holster around her waist and grips the handle of the gun tightly.

"You don't know who your dealing with" said Anastasia under her breath as she walks towards the creature.

"Go Arianna. Now" cried Anastasia as she began shooting at the wolf.

Arianna listens to her friend for once in her life and runs across the now deserted village square. She stops in fear when a wherewolf jumps in front of her blocking her escape. She panics and grabs for a thick tree branch near her feet. She swings at the wolf with the branch but that does nothing but anger the evil creature. The wherewolf lunges at her. Just before getting attacked a man in a black cloak grabs her around the waist and pulls her to safety.

"Stay back" yelled a very scared Arianna.

"I'm not here to hurt you." replied the stranger.

"Who are you" asks Arianna.

"Sirus" replies the man in a seducting voice.

"I am Arianna" replies Arianna as she moves closer to Sirus.

"This place isn't safe come with me" Sirus said to Arianna as he brings an arm around her waist and leads her to safety.

Meanwhile back in the village square Anastasia is still shooting at the wolves. Suddenly her gun runs out of silver bullets. She panics and throws the gun to the ground. Suddenly a man appears and shoves her out of the way of a pouncing wherewolf. Both of them land in the brush near the forest edge. She is lying on top of him. Anastasia quickly notices that she feels a slight attraction for him. She gets up quickly.

"Stay here" Anastasia tells the strange man.

"No you stay here" he replied as he grabs her arm to keep her from leaving.

Anastasia stops walking and watches the man leave the safety of the brush. He pulls out a gun and puts in a silver bullet. He then shoots the wherewolf closest to him and it dies. The other wolves stop what they were doing and howl at the moon and run off. Now that the coast was clear Anastasia leaves the safety of the forest.

"Who are you" demands Anastasia in a stern voice. Anastasia takes the sword from her belt and places the blade to the stranger's neck

"Van Helsing" replies the handsome man in the trench coat with a cross bow over his shoulder.

"The first one to kill a vampire"

"in over one hundred years. Yes I already know that." Interupted Van Helsing.

"What made you think you could kill those wherewolves by yourself" asked Van Helsing.

"I don't know." replied Anastasia in disbelief. She barely pulls the sword from his neck.

Anastasia takes the hood of her cloak off. Van Helsing stands there in shock at what he sees.

"Anna..." said Van Helsing breathlessly.

"Don't call me that" shouted Anastasia in anger.

"You look like Anna Valerious" replied Van Helsing.

"I know"

Suddenly Van Helsing throws her off guard. He flips her sword out of her hands.

"I want my sword back" Anastasia yells at him.

"Tell me your name" Van Helsing replied with a sly grin walking around her keeping her sword far from her.

"Anastasia Dumond" she replied.

Van Helsing then satisfied resheathes her sword back into its sheath.

"Now if we don't have any further business I must go find my friend." Anastasia replies as she starts to walk away.

"Shes gone" Van Helsing said.

"What" Replied Anastasia in disbelief. She stares at him as if he is lying.

"We must go now if we are to find her in time." Van Helsing responded.

"In time" askes Anastasia.

"There's no time" Van Helsing said to her as he grabs her by the arm and pulls her to two horses that are tied to a tree.

(A/N: That is the second chapter. I hope you liked it. I will update as soon as I can. Please Read and review. Thanx

Luv, Blaze-LoganLover


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Van Helsing or Hugh Jackman...tear tear... Oh well.**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for a long time. Ive just didn't have the inspiration. Now i do so on with the chapter.

* * *

****Chapter 3:**

Clouds rolled across the moon. It shown down on a carriage as it rolled across a bridge. The bumpy road tossed the two people inside.

"Where are we going?" Arianna asked Sirus with confusion in her voice.

"To my home where you will be safe." Sirus said to her.

"But what about my friend Anna, we left her there to fight those wolves off." Arianna said with concern in her voice.

"You need to relax. She will be fine..." Sirus said as if to put her in a trance.

"Rest...right...I should..."Arianna then fell asleep.

"You are now going to be one of my brides..." Sirus said as he bared his fangs and lowered his mouth to the exposed flesh on her neck.

Sirus turned Arianna into a vampire bride just as they entered through the gates of his hideout.

"We are home now my dear. You can wake up..." Sirus said to his sleeping bride.

Arianna's eyes opened and were now a strange purple color. She smile slyly at Sirus.

"I have a job for you." Sirus said as he was greeted by his other two brides and as he helped his knew bride from the carriage.

* * *

"I can't believe I allowed you to take me to wherever we are going. My friend is in trouble." Anastasia said.

" We are tryong to find your friend. If you would just trust me we would probably get there faster-"

Van Helsing was interrupted when a loud screeching is heard. Anastasia and Van Helsing look up towards where the screeching was coming from. They saw three vampires flying above them. One of them looked strangly like Arianna. Anna's friend. The vampire that looks like Arianna grabs Anastasia by the shoulders and pulls her off the horse and into the sky. Van Helsing grabs his cross bow and starts shooting at the vampire that has Anastasia. The vampire begins to dodge Van Helsing's attacks. Suddenly one of Van Helsing's arrows went all the way through Anastasia's thigh. She screams out in pain as the tip sticks out of the back of her thigh. Van Helsing shoots the vampire once more and this time actually hits it. The vampire drops Anastasia to the ground 10 feet below her. Van Helsing quickly looks at Anastasia to see if she is alright and then continues to shoot at them.

While Van Helsing was shooting Anastasia pulled herself over to where her bow and arrows were. She pulled out a bottle of holy water and dips the tip of her arrow in it. Anastasia loads her weapon and fires it. She hits the one vampire and it dies. The other two fly away screeching and crying into the night in anger. They fly back to their castle.

Once they were gone Van Helsing ran over to the fallen form of Anastasia.

"Your going to be fine." Van Helsing said with concern and hope in his voice.

"You have really bad aim." Anastasia said with a bit of teasing in her voice, while she let out a pained breath.

"She was trying to dodge me. I couldn't get good aim..." Van Helsing responded trying to explain.

"If you don't stop with the talking and get that arrow out of my leg I will bleed to death." Anastasia said.

"My arrows are made of metal. I'll have to use this to cut the tip off..." Van Helsing said as he showed her is saw thing.

**(A/N: Sorry I don't know what that thing is called.)**

Anastasia sighes and shutters at the thought of the more pain she is going to be in.

"Do what you have to." Anastasia says.

Van Helsing saws off the tip of the arrow. He pulls off a glove that is on his hand and holds onto the shaft of the arrow. He quickly pulls it from her thigh. Anastasia screams in pain. Van Helsing rips some fabric from a piece of cloth and wraps it tightly around her leg. Van Helsing then helps Anastasia to her horse. She mounts her horse and he does the same to his. They are just about to leave when more screeching is heard. Another vampire graps Anastasia from her horse and flys away with her. Van Helsing tries to chase after them on his horse but he is left behind to hear Anastasia's screaming in the distance.

* * *

Sirus sat in his chambers watching for his returning brides. He sent them to get his final bride. The one that would bring forth the most powerful vampire in the world. Sirus knew of Anastasia during her whole life. He watched her grow up. He had been in love with her for the past 23 years. He couldn't help it and now that she was of decent age he could make her his bride. He didn't care about his other brides, and he knew that Anastasia would be difficult to convert. That is why he planned to put her a trance until he could turn her. Then she would be a vampire, his bride and she would not be able to escape her fate and life with Sirus.

Sirus's thoughts were interrupted when he heard his brides approaching. He walked out of his chambers and towards the balcony. He arrived to see Anastasia on the ground obviously dropped from about 10 feet from the balcony.

"You idiots. I told you not to harm her!" Sirus said in rage.

Anastasia starts to move away from the approaching man. She looks at him. She has seen him before. Somewhere, but where she didn't know. All she knew was that she recognized him, but anyone who worked with vampires or was a vampire himself was bad news.

"I apologize for their rudeness Anastasia..." Sirus said while reaching out to help her off the cold stone floor.

"How do you know my name...Who are you?" Anastasia said with anger and fear in her voice.

"My name is Sirus Dracula...I know alot about you my dear. There is no need to be afraid of me." Sirus said with a kind voice.

Her fears had been correct. He was a vampire and a vampire one way or another was bad news.

But as she looked into Sirus's eyes her fears went away. She slowly felt careless.

"You look pale my dear. Would you like me to take you to your chambers..." Sirus asked with his syrupy trance like voice.

"Yes...I need to lie down for a while..." Anastasia said as she started to step toward Sirus but fell foreward because of her leg injury.

Sirus rushed towards her and caught her to keep her from falling. He definately didn't want the woman he loved to fall down.

"Are you injured my dear?" Sirus said with concern in his voice, while glaring up at his other two brides.

Anastasia was lost in Sirus's syrupy trance like voice. His voice was doing what it was supposed to. He was putting her into a trance. A trance that would make her love him and then when she was least expecting it he would make her his bride.

"I'm fine. I was shot with an arrow by a friend of mine. Rest will be good for me." Anastasia said while lost in Sirus's eyes.

"One could hardly call that a friend." Sirus said as he carried her upstairs to her chambers.

"It was an accident. No need to be worried." Anastasia responded as Sirus layed her on the bed.

"Good night my dear." Sirus said while lightly kissing her cheek.

"Goodnight" Anastasia responded as Sirus left he room and shut the door leaving her to her slumber.

Anastasia snuggled into her pillows and fell fast asleep. Half from exhaustion and half from blood loss. She was lost to the night.

* * *

**A/N: Thats it for this chapter. What do all of ya think. I hope you all liked it. I'll have another chapter up soon. I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I just got inspiration to continue this story. Please read and review. Thanx**

**Blaze-LoganLover**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Van Helsing.**

**A/N: I'm so gratefull for the reviews that I have recieved. Please I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please r/r. On with the chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

"Carl!" Van Helsing yelled in the crowed market place.

"Yes, what is it Van Helsing?" Carl asked while running from a vegetable cart.

"Dracula has taken a friend of mine. Her name is Anastasia Dumond" Van Helsing said quickly.

"Dracula? You killed him." Carl said with confusion in his voice.

"This is his brother..." Van Helsing responded.

"Do you know where he took her?" Carl asked.

"I found the place last night, but we have to hurry. Come on." Van Helsing said with urgency as he raced from the market place.

* * *

Anastasia stirred from her slumber. Her eyes opened to darkness. There was no sun shining in the window next to her bed. She opened her eyes fully and looked around the room. Her eyes stopped on a figure sitting in a corner. There was the handsome Sirus staring at her. He must have been watching her sleep all night.

"Anastasia, I have a question for you..." Sirus said, while making sure she was still under her trance.

"What is it..." Anastasia responded with slight feeling of love for this man.

Little did she know she was under his spell and she wasn't truly feeling anything for this evil creature of the night.

"Would you become my bride?" Sirus asked her.

"You already have two. Why do you need me?" Anastasia asked.

"Ive been watching you for your whole life. Ive been waiting for you for the longest time. I want you Anastasia. Only you." Sirus said as he moved closer to her.

"Alright." Anastasia breathed.

Suddenly the only thing Anastasia felt was the feelings of his lips on hers. He kissed her and while she was under his trance she felt like she liked it and kissed back.

"This won't hurt a bit, I promise..." Sirus said as he lowered his grown teeth to her bare neck.

* * *

"I can't believe it!" He made her is bride. This is ridiculous." Countess Arianna screamed into the dark corridor.

"No its not. I've been with him for years. He's been wanting Anastasia ever since she was born." Famke responded.

Countess Arianna and Famke looked at each other then both made noises of disgust when they thought about Sirus wanting Anastasia when she was born.

**(A/N: You know what sound I'm talking about.)**

Suddenly Anastasia comes out of her chamber. She is now wearing a deep red flowing dress.

**(A/N: kinda like the dresses that the vampiress's wear in the movie.)**

"Well if it isnt the new bride..." Famke said with hatred in her voice.

Anastasia glares at both vampiress's and raises an eyebrow at them.

"How does it feel to be the husband thief." Countess Arianna said.

"Why Arianna when did you ever become so bold." Anastasia said slyly.

Arianna grabbed Anastasia by the shoulders and threw her across the roomm slamming her against a wall.

"How did you know it was me!" Arianna yelled.

"Simple...You always were the backstabber!" Anastasia responded while walking closer to Arianna.

Arianna then slapped Anastasia across the face, scratching her in the process. There were 4 cuts across Anastasia's face.

"Enough!" Sirus yelled as he entered the hallway.

Arianna huddles next to Famke's legs obviously terrified of Sirus. Famke stands her ground since she had been with him longer.

"Both of you will leave tonight. I wish to have some time alone with Anastasia." Sirus said while motioning for Anastasia to come towards him.

Anastasia walks towards him and he puts his arm around her waist possesively.

"But Sirus-" Famke starts.

"But nothing! both of you will leave for 3 days. Do not return before then. Go!" Sirus yelled.

His yelling caused Famke and Arianna to turn into their vampire selves and fly out of the castle in anger.

"Now my dear would you like to dance." Sirus asked.

"Of course I would my love." Anastasia responded as he led her out to the dance floor of the castle.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: I know that isnt really a cliff hanger but I had to cut this chapter off somewhere. I know that this chapter isnt as long as the others but I wanted to update so I did. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please read and review. I appreciate it. Thanks**

**-Blaze-LoganLover**


End file.
